


Faceless pleasure

by Decadegirl



Series: Faceless [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Tags? What tags?, definitely not the one i made lol, first work is smut, help me god, i can't avoid though, what is a summary?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decadegirl/pseuds/Decadegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been saved from certain death by a hooded figure. You can't stop fantasizing about him now. This converges perfectly with your hobby as an amateur writer. The flipside of your life is being captive of a rather infuriating friendship with Jacob Frye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faceless pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first story here. You will notice that english is not my first language and that some mistakes will appear. Sorry in advance for that. Either way, I expect you to have a good read anyways. ♥

_I was running on the dark alleys of London, only accompanied by my notebook, hugged closer to my chest, which I intend to turn into a book at some point of my life. My feet hurt from the new shoes hitting on the ground consistently. I have no idea why those gangsters are after me. I am not the threatening type.  I am not the fighting type. I said nothing to anger them. I barely looked at them! For the heavens’ sake, I’m just a girl in the most common sense of the word._

_I turn on a corner and hide behind a broken carriage, that no decent person worried about to remove. Good they didn’t. I could stay there now. I start to hold onto the cross I have on my chest, praying to God keep me safe and bargaining about being a nice girl if He somehow saves me from this mess._

_I sense the presence of my pursuers coming closer. I shiver from head to toe, expecting that to be my end. But instead of closing my eyes for the blow to come, I keep them open, wanting to look right at the face of my murderer. Not tonight. Instead, what I see is a dark shadow jumping over the gang leader, sticking something shiny into his throat. A blade, from all I might know. In all of the sudden, every single of the five pursuers were on the floor, bleeding, presumably dead. My eyes widen and I rise from hiding. Not being clever enough to expect I might be the next one. Instead, the dark, hooded figure looks over his shoulder. I know it’s a man, because I can see some beard on his cheek._

> _\- Try not to get yourself into trouble. I won’t be around every time._

_His voice is just a whisper. The sayings are not making fun of me. Instead, it’s a warning so I’ll be more careful next time. I feel strangely protected after noting that to myself. I take some steps into his direction, but he takes a hold of some loose bricks in the wall right beside us and climbs up, in a rather skilled way. After reaching the top, I can no longer follow him with my eyes. He vanishes from my sight._

_From that day on, I kept on imagining how my savior should really look like. The whispering voice and the kindness to save a damsel in distress like me… He looked like a prince, most certainly. I could only dream._

* * *

 

>  - ‘I could only… Dream…’ – You sensed the mock in Jacob’s voice as he thought it was a good idea to read your story out loud. Your cheeks were burning in anger and you tried to reach the notebook that he kept way higher than your head. You jumped a couple of times, hands up in the air.
> 
>  - Give it back! This is not funny, Jacob Frye… - You say, frustrated as you hit him on the chest and try to climb him up by holding his clothes. – Come on…
> 
>  - What? I find it pretty cute. Sweet even… - He said as he turned a page, looking up into the book. – Oh- OH! That part is juicy… ‘He trailed up my waist with a gloved hand. I was shivering and panting, even though he did nothing yet. But he could… If he wanted to. I would give him no resistance.’
> 
>  - Can you at least stop reading out loud? – You protested, hitting him a bit more. You could pretty much punch that guy in the face. He deserved.
> 
>  - Hm? Isn’t this your masterpiece? I am just testing how good it is. – He grinned at you and slipped a hand over your shoulder. – Besides, the way you’re describing here… Are you writing about an Assassin? Me, maybe? – That cheeky grin was still present as he looked to you.

 

 _Ha_! You thought to yourself. You knew that Jacob was an Assassin. You were helping him and Evie at most things you could, as the daughter of a member of the parliament. And so it was your father. That was how you met him in the first place. Your father thought it would be good for you, to be friends with Evie, so you would learn how to defend yourself, maybe be a little more independent. With the package, Jacob came along. The twins had their own rooms inside your mansion, decorated accordingly to their tastes. And here, ladies and gentlemen, is him every day. This teasing bastard… Always trying to make you blush beyond your make up and reclaiming all of your attention to fall over him. But you weren’t buying it. He didn’t like you. He just liked attention of girls. Any girls and some boys too, from all you knew

> - I am sorry to inform you, Mr. Frye… This might be an Assassin, but it’s completely fictional. It’s not you and it’s no one you might know. He does not exist. Any questions? – You made that bit clear, you expected. He raised his brow and even though he could have a nice comeback in his tongue, he kept to himself, giving your book back.
> 
> - Fine, fine. Have fun with your faceless man. – Jacob waved a hand nonchalantly and disappeared from your sight.

You wish. Fun with the faceless man could be the perfect ending of a tiring day. You walked into your room, hugging the very same notebook close to your chest, squeezing it against them and making the soft, compressed flesh to appear bigger. You internally chuckled and wondered if your perfect man liked big or small breasts.

> \- ‘ _That’s silly, my dear. True men like breasts, period._ ’ – The voice of Jacob echoed in your head. You don’t remember when or why this conversation occurred but his answer back then left no room for doubt. Was it true? You hoped that the faceless man shared the same thought.

You placed your notebook on your desk and threw your cape away. Then you calmly untied your corset, removed your skirt.  There was no point to keep them when your intention was sleeping. You stood before your mirror, staring at your now bare body. Could that be an enticing vision?

What you wrote in your notebook was real, despite what you told Jacob. That assassin really saved you from pursuers. Members of the infamous gang ‘Blighters’ who, were searching for you for a reason, unlike your story said. You were daughter of your father and this alone was reason enough for you to be a proper target. Maybe kidnapping you and getting a good amount of money as a ransom? Sound about right to people like them. The vision of the smooth movements that hooded figure performed during the killing. Your cheeks were red, the mirror was giving you away, showing that ridiculous image of the daydreamer you were. You slid your hands over yourself, secretly desiring it were his hands instead. You held your chest and squeezed them slightly, allowing your mind to travel far away from the reality. You almost could feel his hands on you. The ghostly touch sliding through soft flesh, fingers toying with your hardened nipples. Your breath was quicker.

Even with your mind clouded by desire, you were able to take your body onto the bed. The moon was shining upon you. Your room was well guarded with the archers on the roof and the twins somewhere inside your home.  No one would disturb you. You hand traced the way down to your legs, spreading them in a ritualistic way, as if they were open by the faceless owner of you.

> _\- ‘Touch yourself for me’ - W_ ords said in the very same whispered tone he used when the two of you met.

His wish was your command. Your fingers worked on your folders, opening them, so you would have proper access to your dripping entrance. You immersed your fingertips inside, making them wet, before proceed to tease your clit, also exposed by your, increasingly skilled, hand. You didn’t want to moan. Someone could hear you. But after rubbing yourself for some time, the sounds become inevitable. You needed to release all this repressed desire. You didn’t need to be visiting balls and lying to yourself that any of those arrogant men would be able to satisfy you. You wanted _him_ pinning you against the bed, face down, and thrusting deep into your body. The thought made you drip a little. Your legs were shaking as you heard imaginary moans. As he said how deliciously tight you were.  

> \- I’m… - You covered your own mouth, trying to contain your moans.

The imaginary moans and whispers returned. Confessing to you how much he was aching to blow his load, all inside of you. Of how your face looked cute as you were almost reaching orgasm.

> \- ‘ _I need you so much… Be mine…_ ’ – The disembodied voice said once more, before you finally came. Your body shook violently as your mind turned blank.

The following moment, brought you to melt, smiling stupidly. It wasn’t the first or the last time you would fantasize with that secret savior.  Despite the lack of strength of your muscles, your mind was wide awake. You looked over the door. Drinking some tea should help. You slipped yourself into your nightgown and into a proper silk robe. The house was mostly dark and you weren’t worried about getting lights on. Once you arrived in the kitchen, you realized someone arrived before you. You raised a brow, as the person for some reason chose to be in the dark. You reached for one oh-so-threatening broom left behind by one of your maids and prepared yourself to attack. Your heart raced as the tension build up inside you. When you delivered your blow, you felt it to be easily caught by a strong grip. Oh no.

> \- What are you trying to do with this? – The unmistakable voice of Jacob Frye echoed in the darkness and it soothed your anxiety.
> 
> - What are you doing here in the dark? – You asked breathing deeply. As the lights were brought to life, you couldn’t help but notice that your friend had no shirt on, neither had shoes. – And half-naked. – You added.
> 
> - Well… - He said with a small shrug of his shoulders, smiling as if it was everything going perfectly fine. – Let’s say I wasn’t very lucky on poker tonight.

 

You shook your head as you poured some water to boil in order to make yourself some tea. As if you were intending to call your maids only for that. You couldn’t help but notice that his chest and abs were chiseled with unbelievable precision. His thighs were also filling up the pants, probably a result from the amount of running and climbing he performed so frequently.

> \- Now… Why are _you_ half-naked in the kitchen? - He asked with a smug grin. The bastard wasn’t even caring to hide the way he was looking over you. His hungry eyes caressing silently your curves.
> 
> - I’m not. I am just wearing bedroom clothes. I’m nowhere close of half-naked as you are.
> 
> - I can see your nipples from here. – He said calmly as he could be and you blushed darkly, covering yourself immediately. – No need for that, I like the view. – The grin came back, as if it has never left those lips. Indeed, Jacob had nice lips. Why were you even paying attention to such details? He was still the guy who kept on making fun of you every time he had a chance for it.

You turned around, finally seeing the water boiling. You prepared a chamomile tea, certain that you would sleep like a baby after taking it. Eventually, you feel your body being slightly pressed against the counter, behind you, there’s a mix of soft and hard. It’s _his_ body, you soon realized. His hands snaked around your waist, all the way to your belly. It was his chin resting on your shoulder and his mouth dangerously close to your ear.

> \- It is torture, you know? – He said. You wanted to move, but your body didn’t respond. In fact, you were overwhelmed with the storm of feelings he was causing on you. From the light scent of alcohol – probably from one drink or two at max – mixed with own to the way his hot breath was hitting your neck and bristle the hair there as if you were a cat.
> 
> - What is it torture, Jacob? – You finally gathered the strength needed to ask. His body pressed you a little more against the counter. You felt his hardness to poke onto your rear.
> 
> \- This game you chose to play. – He said, not moving a single inch this time. – Don’t you see…? I’m aching for you. – He pulled the robe aside and placed a chaste kiss onto your shoulder. His soft whispering was getting you in the exact state you were trying to escape of. His hands trailed the whole way up to your breasts, cupping them as if they had always belonged to him.
> 
> \- How so? – You have never been touched like that. And you want more. You rubbed naturally against his body, wordlessly showing him your mind.
> 
> \- Like this… - He answered as he toyed with your soft mounds, skilled fingers flicking your nipples in a careful way, intending only to increase their hardness. – My everything is shaking and shivering… Begging me to take you.

‘Take me.’  You said only in your mind. ‘No.’ you corrected yourself. Your feelings were growing confused. What did it meant for you to surrender to Jacob? Meant you were weak? Meant you were not worthy of your faceless person? This thought caused you to break up his grip on you.

> \- We can’t. Not here, not now. – As you ran over to your room, you left your tea behind and brought your frustration. You heard a low growl of his own frustration as he passed in front of your door. Maybe he was just as confused as you with his feelings. Maybe leaving him by himself for a while would bring him to his senses.

You sat close to your window, watching the moon dancing on the sky, slowly as it could be. The tingling between your legs had not disappeared. Taking a deep breath, you reached for your notebook and your nip pen. Your fingers started to work furiously as you wrote a continuation for your scene with the faceless prince.

         

* * *

 

_I couldn’t expect him would find me like this... Alone, wet, lost… I was wet because of the rain, it was true, but I had also another part of me, dripping consistently as I waited silently that you would notice me. He brought me into safety, locked us up in a place where no one would find… I feel his touch bringing me closer, his lips brushing against my untouched skin. I want him, there’s no doubt, but I have no words to say it. I open my mouth, ready to make one thousand questions, but everything that comes out it’s a dirty ‘fuck me’. I was scared with my own sayings and covered my mouth. He smiled as if he was expecting me to say that._

> _\- ‘My pleasure…’ – As his hood fell and finally revealed his face, for some reason, I couldn’t see._

* * *

 

It was still night when you opened your eyes. You were confused as you see the notebook under you and your pen fallen on the floor near your feet. You fell asleep while writing? You were still quite sleepy. You took off the robe and slipped into the covers.

A strong noise, however, disrupted your preparations. You jumped off the bed and turned around, trying to guess from where it came. As your face was averted from the window, your body was taken over once more. There wasn’t much light for you to see who it was, but after the kitchen, you just assumed that Jacob decided to make another attempt by climbing the rooftops and invading your room.

> \- You never give up, do you? – You said, trying to sound playful, but you heard nothing in response for a moment.
> 
> \- Should I give up on you when I have waited for so long? – Your eyes widen. That whispering… _So familiar_. The hooded man. Your prince! Was that really happening? You tried to turn around to see him, but he didn’t allow you to. He covered your eyes with a sweet scented piece of cloth. – Let’s not change what we built. I don’t need a face.

You agreed, softly, with your head.  Would it make any differences? It could be anyone… But the thrill of the doubt, it couldn’t be ignored.

> \- Please, be gentle. – It’s all you ask before melting slightly in his arms. He carried you to bed in bridal style, carefully, as if you were a very expensive gift.

The next thing you knew it was long fingers sliding across your wet folders, hitting your clit with the tip or inserting them into you. You tried to reach his head, but there was the hood on the way.  Moans rising from deep inside of your throat kept on coming out. He was silent while teasing you. Maybe this was part of his game. Your body shivered and tingled, demanding his full attention. While the two fingers were doing their parts inside of you, his thumb played with your bundle of nerves. Every once in a while he chuckled for you to hear. Your pleasure was amusing for him. You didn’t bother with it, however. Not when you were feeling the tension building up in the lower portion of your abdomen.

> \- Is this good? – He asked, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. You don’t understand why he must speak that low, but there’s something arousing on that too.
> 
> \- Yes, very good… - You confessed. Your legs are starting to shake. Such touches were bringing you to an orgasm quicker than you ever achieved on your own.
> 
> \- I’m glad to hear it. Now… Don’t hold back… Cum for me. – It wasn’t a request, you could see. You allowed the anticipation to take you over, concentrating your mind only into fulfill his order. Your free hand grabbed the sheets under you and squeezed it as your whole body twitched in pleasure. Your mind went blank. Your voice disappeared even when you had opened your mouth so wide to moan. There was no air enough for such. – Ahhh, yes… Beautiful… - He seemed very pleased with the scene you provided.

 Even in your mellow state you could detect the sound of his buckle being unfastened and clothes being thrown out of the bed to pool on the floor nearby. Your hands move aimlessly in the air, as you try to reach his body. Your fingertips finally meet flesh. You trace little blocks of muscle and hair and conclude that you hit his abs. His body came to yours; taking advantage of the position you are, still wide spread. His hardness is rubbing against your folders and every time it hits your still sensitive clit, you whimper. He descended his lips onto yours, kissing it furiously, as if it was the last chance he had to do it so. You are more than happy to return such hunger. The taste is familiar: light alcohol. The silly idea that all of this could be a joke made by Jacob in one of his childish-like revenges passed through your mind, but disappeared as he rammed himself into you. Your walls tightened against the intruder, causing him to moan slightly. Releasing your lips, he called your name, in something louder than a whisper. You liked to hear it from his delicious mouth. Your and his hips were colliding and he thrusted as if that should never end. The piece of cloth hiding the world from your vision became increasingly loose as the moves continued. You could now see his brown eyes filled up with lust… He was lusting over every part of your trembling body. You sunk your nails deep into his shoulders. He growled in pain and increased the pace of his hips.

In the very moment you tried to take the rest of the cloth away from your eyes once and for all, you felt his body twitching after a loud satisfied moan. He leaned into you, hands sliding into yours, pecking your lips and then touching your cheek with his own, gently.  He was recovering his breath and you pecked his face a couple of times. His scent was familiar. _So familiar_.  

>   - Enough with the games, huh, love? – He asked out loud, this time not bothering into using the tone you knew. Your eyes widened as he rose a bit from you, just enough for him to pull off the cloth from your eyes finally. Your jaw dropped. The image clear and wonderful of Jacob Frye was right in front of you. Rather, inside of you. – I ended up losing to myself… - He shrugged his shoulders while you were shocked.
> 
>  - You dressed up like my character? That’s low, Frye. – You complained, even though your body still wanted more underneath his. Despite your words, you do absolutely nothing to take him off you.
> 
>  - Nope… I dressed up like myself from that cold night in London. It’s nearly surprising that you really believed that anyone else in this beautiful town could have saved you.

 You pouted. Deep inside, in some place you believed never be able to reach again, you had this particular notion of the possibility of Jacob and your faceless prince being the same person. You have dreamed of it, but every time the morning came and his round of teasing started, you hated it. This forced you to change your ideal character inside your head, to resemble less and less your friend.

> \- Fine… But you knew all along I liked _you_ … Without knowing it was _you_ … And yet you said nothing?

He chuckled at first, then laughed out loud as if you told him a good joke.

> \- You see, my darling… It has been a competition. I was trying to prove to myself that I could make you like me, instead of my faceless version. But I wasn’t expecting things would turn up like they did… - He turned to look at you and caressed your face with his thumb. – It was going to be only a fling… Something fun for us both. But I messed up. I fell in love… And every time I read your notes, I saw how much that person was not me anymore. I got jealous. Stupidly jealous… I didn’t want to share you… Not even with myself.

You blushed and averted your eyes from him, smiling in a silly way.

> \- You are fucking unbelievable, Mr Jacob Frye… And from now on, it’s deemed… There will be no more faceless fantasies for me, for I found the only face I want to imagine. I love you too.
> 
> - Hm… Can you reword that to ‘unbelievably fuckable’? And please, don't you ever believe I will give you a minute to imagine sex again. This book of yours will be rather a biography than fiction.

The two of you laughed and with a loving kiss your session was now ready to restart.

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
